


艳骨

by overlap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 宜嘉；markson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlap/pseuds/overlap
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Kudos: 9





	艳骨

骨科 相爱相杀  
三观极度不正

他躺在地上，眼前是一片腿的丛林，一模一样的黑裤黑鞋，典型的打手穿着。血沫子渗进眼皮里，黑色染上鲜红。又一双腿朝他走来了，这人很不一样，着西裤，穿皮鞋，看得出是上好的皮子，擦的裎亮，他从上面看到自己。  
皮鞋的主人蹲下身来，一张脸进入他的视线，干净，紧窄的小脸，神色漠然，和他截然不同。  
“怎么给打成这样子？”  
“爷，您说要带人回来，没说怎么带回来...”  
失血过多让他的听感衰弱下去，他似乎听见了一声枪响，又似乎没听见。但是有个人倒下来了，正倒在他对面，灰白眼珠往上翻着，还心存妄想，要做最后的挣扎。  
皮鞋轻慢地踩在将死之人的脸上。  
“我不喜欢自作聪明的人。”  
我大概是个蠢人，不是聪明人。他迟钝地想，那人像是他的救命恩人，杀掉伤他的，惩罚旁观的，末了将他抱起。他无力地窝在那人怀里，那人很瘦，胸膛硬得像铁，没有一丝儿活人的热气，冰着他，冰着他的脸和身体，他又咯出一口血来。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是你哥哥。”

王嘉尔睁开眼。  
点着的油灯快要燃到尽头，晃出两只气息奄奄的影，一个是他自己，一个是他枕边人。他仔细端详着男人的脸，小脸，尖下巴，眼睛闭着，勾出浅淡的双眼皮轮廓，漠然的睡颜，和梦里的一模一样。  
他看了好一会儿，看男人一起一伏的喉结，然后他缓慢地伸出手盖在上面，握住，收紧。  
他没有得到意料之中的挣扎，他没怎么用力。灯影颤巍巍地晃了晃，噗地熄灭了。  
一个声音响起来。  
“怎么不动手？是不敢，还是不舍得？”  
“我知道你醒了。”  
男人静默片刻，伸手扼住了他的脖颈，“你不动手，那我动手。”  
王嘉尔由着他去，不反抗，一动不动，作出副死鱼样子。他习惯了，无论是在男人干他的时候，又或者是他第一百次扬言要杀掉他的时候，他都没什么反应，尽职尽责地扮演一个将死之人。  
“何必呢段宜恩。”他说，“又来说这些无聊的废话。”  
灯又亮起来。  
外面候着的人进来换了新灯，又悄没声地退下去。  
王嘉尔得以继续观察段宜恩，观察他脸上的表情。  
他的嫖客，他同父异母的哥哥。  
他的救命恩人，他的死敌。

第一次见段宜恩的时候，他13岁。王嘉尔站在眠云阁朱红色的台阶上，站得很高，远远看着段少爷被人引着，从一辆气派的轿车上下来。  
掌管眠云阁的红夫人是个讲究品质的，做鸡也要做得高贵，眠云阁修得很高，台阶高，门槛高，高到仿佛真能与云共眠。王嘉尔站在那上面，看着底下的段宜恩抬头望过来，淡淡地一瞥，他瞬间从云端低下去，甚至卑躬屈膝起来。13岁的半大孩子接不了客只能迎客，王嘉尔惯于迎来送往，端茶倒水，他爱笑，爱说话，大抵也是习惯了的缘故。见段宜恩看他，他下意识地堆出一脸甜笑，眼巴巴盯着他绕开眠云楼，进了对面。  
王嘉尔的笑僵在脸上。  
彼时他还不知道自己与段宜恩存着这样一层关系，他只是羡慕，上等人家的少爷高不可攀，与他云泥之别。  
第二次见到段宜恩，他刚刚被人狠揍了一顿，倒在地上气若游丝。段宜恩真绝啊，演的那样好，好事都叫他一人做尽。王嘉尔在日后才明白这一点，叫人将他处置成这般模样的是段宜恩，改掉他一身贱命格的也是段宜恩。段宜恩很冷，他挟着冷风骤然闯入王嘉尔的世界，由不得他拒绝。  
他在冬天与段宜恩相见。  
冬天来了，连带着一场时疫也静悄悄来临了。王嘉尔不怎么害怕冬天，眠云阁四季温暖如春，他喜欢听炭火在炉里噼啪作响的声音，他喜欢看火，喜欢红色。但是这回不一样，他开始怕起来，这一年的冬天格外阴冷，时疫的腐臭味道波及至眠云阁。某天清晨负责洒扫的仆妇打开门，有东西从上面掉下来，砸了她个正着，是只死老鼠，嘴巴尖尖缀着一点血红，这红传递到了仆妇身上，又传到了其他下人身上，再后来，连不可一世的头牌也病倒在床上。  
王嘉尔是个可有可无的人，他身体不算太好，也不算太坏，死掉都没有关系，眠云阁上下乱作一团，无人顾及他，无人想起他。他唯一一次引起众人注意，就是他离开的时候。  
那一天…  
一伙打手装扮的人闯进来，个个儿生龙活虎，完全没有被时疫所扰的病气。为首的胖子指名要找他。  
“我们这儿没这个人。”红夫人说。  
然而这个谎言很快被揭穿。  
不知是谁推了他一把，他踉跄了几步，整个人囫囵摔到胖子眼跟前，又被扯着头发提起来。  
“你就是嘉嘉？”胖子从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，“长成这样子，也想当二少爷？我看怕是早染了时疫，是个病痨鬼罢。”  
之后发生的事王嘉尔不想再多回忆，他所以为的剧情，段宜恩如神兵一样从天而降，解救他于水火之中，只被证实是他看话本太多，英雄救美的俗套情节蒙了他的眼，迷了他的心，段宜恩算不上英雄，他当时的模样…也谈不上有多美。  
他没去见段老爷，段宜恩引着他回了自住的宅子。他由最低贱的下等龟奴变成了上等人，开始有人给他端茶送水，有人毕恭毕敬称他一声二少爷。王嘉尔不习惯这些，很是烦恼，他只认识段宜恩，所以他跑去找他。  
人影印在窗纸上，薄薄一层纸拦不住屋内的光，暖色流出来，淌在王嘉尔脸上，他赤着脚站在门口，看那个漆黑的剪影，发了好一阵呆。  
这是他拿着书的手。  
这是他的脖颈，那个微微凸起的弧度，是喉结。  
再往上是他的嘴巴，鼻子，和眼睛…  
他一一描画，黑色的影鲜活起来，段宜恩整个人都附在窗纸上，是温暖的，雪水化开一般地柔软。白日里他不敢正眼细细地瞧他，于是他只能靠想象。  
他这个哥哥，长得实在好看。  
王嘉尔忽然有些自惭形秽起来，他调转身要走，却听门吱呀一声，在他背后开了。  
他回头，段宜恩披着灯和月的颜色站在廊下，王嘉尔觉得他会生气，他下意识地往后退去…但段宜恩没有，他看着他，甚至浅浅露出一抹笑意。  
“怎么不穿鞋？”  
他被段宜恩抱起来，抱进屋里去。  
他坐在床上，段宜恩温热的手指圈着他脚踝，寒意渐渐褪掉，取而代之的是僵硬。王嘉尔忍着从脚心蔓延上来的麻痒，尽力保持不动。  
“天气冷，以后记得穿鞋。”  
他可真是个好哥哥，段宜恩在悉心扮演一位好兄长，他将王嘉尔的卧房安排在自己的旁边，寝室起居都要过问。王嘉尔知道自己不能苛求太多，他是段老爷一段风流韵事的产物，见不得光。段宜恩养着他，哪怕像养着只家雀儿一样养着他，图他好看，图他嘴甜爱笑，他也得尽力发挥长处，摆出一副蜜糖样子来讨他欢心。  
段宜恩拿他当弟弟，他可不能当真。入了段府，未必就是段家人。  
他主动搂住了段宜恩的脖子，小声说，“哥哥，我有点儿冷。”  
他被段宜恩塞进被子里去，卷成蓬松的一团，只露出一颗圆溜溜的脑袋。段宜恩果真将他养的极好，他胖了一点儿，脸颊上多了二两肉，真正抽条长开了，是个诱人的少年样子。少年的眼珠极黑，一眨不眨盯着段宜恩瞧，又伸出脚去勾他，黏糊糊地冲着他撒娇，“我腿疼，你给我揉揉吧。”  
王嘉尔知道段宜恩喜欢什么，段宜恩好男，也好女，尤其爱未完全长开的少男少女。他曾在眠云阁见过这样喜好的嫖客，未开苞的雏妓被送进屋里去，他没来得及躲开，只好藏在桌下，看少女小小两团鸽乳被肆意揉捏，她软得像一滩水，在经验老道的嫖客手里完全化开，被吞吃殆尽。哭泣也好，推拒也好，都可算作情趣的一种，稚嫩身体结出的果实，反而是最甜美的。  
我可以做的更好。他想。  
段宜恩的手攀着他小腿，他的哥哥垂着眼给他按腿，至于是一心一意，还是心猿意马，王嘉尔不得而知。粗糙的指腹按在他膝弯，那里是腿部最绵软最娇嫩的地带。段宜恩的体温好像高了许多，滚烫地贴着他，他抖了抖，随即惊呼一声，双腿蜷起被段宜恩叠在榻上。  
他哥哥压在他身上，目光沉沉地盯着他看。  
“你想干什么？”  
王嘉尔后悔了，段宜恩的怒火他承受不起，他压着他，那么用力，仿佛要把他碾碎在床上。也许段宜恩不喜欢这种轻浮的挑逗，他喜欢欲拒还迎，喜欢把主动权握在自己手上，王嘉尔剥夺了他的乐趣，于是柔和的兄长外壳剥落下来，段宜恩恶劣得相当彻底。  
“你想错了，我没这个意思。”他好容易从这目光中挣脱开来，很平静地回答，“我只是腿有点儿疼而已。”  
见风使舵是他的专长，段宜恩不喜欢，他乐得他不喜欢，没人喜欢自己被人压着亵玩，王嘉尔也不例外。他甚至松了口气，想着段宜恩可以像对待废物一样把他扔掉，他没有母亲，也就可以没有父亲，没有兄长。他可以变成个孤儿，无依无靠，满大街游荡，为填饱肚子殚精竭虑。这样也挺好的，起码不用看人眼色过日子。  
然而段宜恩认错的态度出乎意料地诚恳，他把他重新抱起来，圈进怀里，揉着他酸痛的小腿，低声说对不起。  
王嘉尔看不懂段宜恩，他因此变得忐忑，忐忑过一整个冬天。时疫最严重的时候，段宜恩越来越常呆在家里，王嘉尔总是在夜里敲开段宜恩的房门，他在他房里烤火，和他一同窝在床上，同盖一条被。他提心吊胆地撩拨他，有时他会趁段宜恩熟睡的时候把手放上去，感受那个东西的尺寸，它会为他兴奋，王嘉尔是知道的。  
这么大。他茫然地想，如果塞进身体里，是会死的吧？  
他在胡思乱想中长高。他长得很快，刚刚开春，他已经快和段宜恩一般高了，只不过眉眼间的青涩还未褪完全，仍是个少年模样。

时疫的阴影终于散去，眠云阁的招牌倒了，莺莺燕燕们无家可归，有些沦落到做暗娼的地步，有些干脆和这座楼一同死去。王嘉尔不关心，他对打小生长的地方毫无感情，这地方繁华还是萧瑟，都与他毫无干系。树倒猢狲散，眠云阁萧瑟得彻底，朱红色台阶掉了漆，连新开的桃花都比它娇艳，旧楼又住进了新人。段家大少爷出钱盘下了这座楼，它改头换面，重新装扮起来，然而终究是金玉其外，败絮其中。  
桃花的花瓣被揉碎了，汁液染了他一手。他想起死掉的红夫人，她相当不喜欢桃花，只爱凤仙，常常支使王嘉尔摘一大捧给她染指甲。红夫人似乎什么都不喜欢，她不喜欢王嘉尔，对他颐指气使，却在不速之客造访眠云阁时，替他挡了一挡。  
可是现在她死了，因为一只老鼠死去是极度卑微的死法。红夫人那么骄傲的一个人，弥留之际会想什么呢…  
王嘉尔向来记恩，不记仇。眠云阁唯一给过他恩惠的女人死了，昔日气派的招牌被摘下来，供万人踩踏，生前多风光，死后就有多狼藉。他见证了这一切，忽然生出些不舍。初春的太阳原来如此之烈，火辣辣地照着他，照得他眼睛酸涩。王嘉尔眯起眼，看段宜恩指挥着下人把新招牌挂上去，红底金字，浓艳得很，也俗气的很。  
极乐坊。  
坊如其名，可以让人永登极乐。瘾君子们纷纷扰扰地来，散尽家财后骂骂咧咧地去。铜床缎被，漆得油亮的桌椅映出烟客一张张醉生梦死的脸，象牙制成的烟枪，宣枝嵌花的烟盘，铜质烟灯灯台，清水玻璃灯罩。段宜恩很舍得花钱，他用金银给烟客们织出一幅极乐幻象，自己却丝毫不信。  
“做这行的，但凡有点脑子，都不会碰这东西。”段宜恩说。  
王嘉尔觉得他说的比唱的好听，他祸害人，却不祸害自己，当真是便宜占尽，吃人连皮带骨，渣儿都不剩。他自认算计不过段宜恩，着了他的道也是理所应当。  
一同着了道的还有段老爷。段宜恩终究还是象征性地让他们父子相认。他牵着王嘉尔进段府，跨过一道道门槛，进了内院。  
屋里光线极暗，王嘉尔花了一段儿时间才让自己适应了些。他傻愣愣地站着，见段宜恩破开那一片烟云缭绕，走进去，对着里面躺卧的一具枯骨说：  
“爸，我把嘉嘉带来了。”  
枯骨缓缓地点了头。  
王嘉尔闭了眼，又睁开。他发觉自己正对着一张大得不像话的黑漆大床，灰尘一样的浓烟飘在空气里，毛剌剌地，刺得他喉头发痒，那股腻死人的焦香从嘴里进去，一路爬到喉咙，钻进他的胃，他浑身上下长满虱子似的不舒服起来。黑沉沉的帐幔垂得极低，枯骨，或者说是他血缘上的爹，正躺在里面吞云吐雾。  
他客客气气地躬身，没说话。  
“我知道了。”段老爷说。  
王嘉尔觉得他仿佛并没有知道什么，段老爷看上去神志不清，正在极乐里浮沉。哪怕再有一百个儿子赶来跪在床前对着他喊爹，他恐怕也只有这一句话。  
“嘉嘉。”段宜恩又转身招呼他，“你过来。”  
王嘉尔应声上前，为段老爷烧烟。他在眠云阁就是惯会这个的，称得上是烟技精灵。嫖客通常都很喜欢他，因为他生得漂亮，又会说话，还会许多没用的本事，例如说烧烟。此刻他顺段宜恩的指点重拾旧日技艺，使尽浑身解数，伺候得段老爷通体舒泰，眼见着老头长长喷出一口浓雾，又马不停蹄将烟枪递过去。  
段宜恩解说道，“这是上回我去苏州带回来的玩意儿，那边的烟贩子听说您好这一口，孝敬您的一点心意。东西倒是很精致，烟嘴都是犀角制的，通透。”  
段老爷伸出手去，僵了一会儿，又缓缓垂下来，半口烟含在喉管里，再没了了动静。  
段宜恩漠然地立在榻前，王嘉尔递烟枪的手还停在半空，被他托了起来。  
“看不出你还会这个。”  
王嘉尔望进段宜恩眼睛里，透明冰冷的两片琉璃，看不出什么情绪。刚死了爹的段少爷对他说，“会抽吗？”  
他摇摇头。  
“会烧烟，不会抽烟？”  
“你不也一样么。”王嘉尔下意识地反驳他，“全城最大的烟贩子就是你，也没见你抽啊。我只会伺候人，这种老爷太太用来享乐的东西，我碰不了，也不想碰。”  
“那看来你是很会伺候人了。”段宜恩话说得很慢，牢牢盯着他，王嘉尔后知后觉地意识到不对，琉璃内沁出火来，将眼球烧成两口欲望的深井。  
这也难怪，唯一有资格的看客已经退场，段宜恩自然不需要再装下去。  
“我头一次见你的时候，你站在眠云阁门口揽客。当时我就想，红姑真是瞎了眼，怎么舍得让你去做这样的粗活儿。”段宜恩掐着他的腰，很用力，他简直要被他掐成两半。痛意却让他出了神，他还有功夫苦笑，想着果然如此，段宜恩忍了这许久，他定是逃不过了。  
再糟糕的事他都碰见过，最坏也不过一死。  
他被段宜恩扔在黑漆大床上，软榻深深陷下去。段老爷的尸体动了动，头靠过来，正搭在他肩膀上，王嘉尔整个人一惊，跳将起来，他还没有和死人共卧一床的爱好。  
“你疯了吗？”  
段宜恩重新把他按回床里去，“怎么？”  
“那是你爹！”  
“不是。”段宜恩的黑眼睛弯起来，他有点玩味地看着王嘉尔惊怒交加的脸，“你果然是在我房里呆久了，什么都不知道啊。”  
“……”  
王嘉尔恍然想起来，他曾听到过的，关于段宜恩和段老爷不和的传闻。他为什么会被段宜恩从眠云阁接出来，无非是老生常谈，困扰富人家许久的子嗣问题。段老爷怀疑段宜恩身上未必流着段家的血，疑云已起，再难扑灭，索性便又认一个儿子。  
“看来你明白了。”  
段宜恩的手还掐着他的腰，掌心的温度炽热地烤着他，眼中火同样烤着他。王嘉尔很没底气地回嘴，“你这么恨他，也不必如此…”  
“的确不必。”段宜恩冲他笑了笑，又把他提起来，王嘉尔吃一惊，腿很自觉地盘住了他的腰。  
他的哥哥抱着他向偏厅走去，走动间，性器来回蹭着他大腿根部的嫩肉，他真切地感受到那东西完全胀大以后的尺寸。  
他瑟缩着躲避。  
“不喜欢吗？可你不是说，你很会伺候人？”  
“我说的不是这种伺候！”  
他还在挣扎，挣开段宜恩啃咬他的嘴唇。他只是想要个温柔的哥哥而已，段宜恩以前的样子就很好，王嘉尔不想再撩拨他，也不想承受撩拨以后的后果。  
可是已经晚了。  
段宜恩的手流连在他腰际，嘴唇被咬破了，血腥味儿似乎让他更兴奋。他的手探下去，挑开亵裤，握住王嘉尔的命根子。  
少年人青涩，连性器都要秀气许多，段宜恩只是简单地挑逗了几下，那根柔软的柱体就精神起来。  
王嘉尔在他肩膀上咬了一口，他不打算放开，他狠狠地咬着那块儿肉，仿佛要将它连皮拽下来，牙齿嵌的很深，血液呛进他喉咙里，他为此感到窒息般的快感。王嘉尔并不了解他的哥哥，段宜恩生性冷淡，却在性上并不冷淡，他热衷于在性事中表现得暴虐，行凶对象反抗越激烈，他就越兴奋。  
“我的血好喝吗？”段宜恩甚至还在笑，少年挂在他身上，像条小狗一样对他露出尖牙利爪，而他只觉得好笑。王嘉尔的性器还掌握在手里，水流出来淌了他一手，他怎么还有胆量咬他，摆出一副受害的姿态。  
他明明乐在其中。  
从青楼里出来的贱骨头，生来就流着淫荡的血，懂得怎样才最勾人。段宜恩不用多做什么，王嘉尔整个人就如水里捞出来一般，从里到外都湿透了。他又青涩，又放荡，兴奋的是他，抗拒的还是他。  
段宜恩不再废话，他在床上向来不多话。他的手指卡进王嘉尔的两腮，少年被迫张开了嘴，段宜恩顺势又闯进去，舌头闯进他嘴里，阳具埋进他身体里，顶得很深。  
他喜欢雏儿是对的。雏儿固然不如久经风月场的会伺候人，但段宜恩不需要人伺候，他喜欢看人被强迫的样子，喜欢看少年细嫩的皮肤由白变粉，他把他完全操熟了，王嘉尔闭着眼，下面淌着水，上面也是。  
“哭什么？”  
王嘉尔也想不明白他为什么哭，明明一开始他的确存了勾引段宜恩的心思，等到鱼儿真咬了钩，他真成了段宜恩的人，反而觉得委屈。段宜恩在床上一点儿也不体贴，平日里的温柔样子全是装出来的，王嘉尔终于看透了他，他狠心无情，他贪得无厌。  
这才是他的哥哥。  
“你…你真…真不是他儿子吗？”他喘着气问段宜恩。  
段宜恩拍拍他的脸，让他完全坐在自己身上，这下子他进的更深了，王嘉尔再没有说话的力气。他忙着适应段宜恩，忙着适应初次开苞席卷而来的快感，这感觉太过陌生，他无法驾驭，但起码不想表现得太过享受。  
“你关心这个干什么？怎么？还想认我这个哥哥？”段宜恩清楚他的无措，王嘉尔那点儿伪装，在他看来拙劣得像三岁小孩的把戏。他颠来倒去地享用他，时不时还要用语言来羞辱他，看他羞愤地夹紧自己，夹得他快要射出来。他待他实在不算很好，可也不算亏欠。王嘉尔生的不很媚，在段宜恩眼里却格外的娇，无论是缀着唇珠的丰厚嘴唇，还是少年柔韧富有弹性的身体，染上情欲的粉，沾了带血的红，或是淫液的白，就变得相当诱人。  
是朵艳丽而不自知的食人花。  
等到完全结束以后，王嘉尔像历了一场酷刑，骨头都被折腾散了，他筋疲力尽地伏在段宜恩怀里，顾不上想这样会不会有损他的体面，反正都是一无所有，他连身体都给了段宜恩，还要什么体面。  
“其实我算是他的儿子。”段宜恩忽然说，“我身体里流着他的血。但是嘉嘉，如果是你，你认他吗？”  
王嘉尔想了想，他累得连一根手指都抬不起来，好歹大脑还算活泛，他听得出段宜恩话语里的落寞。  
“我觉得没有他这个爸，我也过得挺好的。”  
可是段宜恩应该过得不好吧。他想起段宜恩看段老爷的眼神，漠然地像看一个无关紧要的人，也许在他心里，段老爷很久之前就已经死了。  
他生出一点儿同情，又很快打消了。段宜恩不需要他的同情，他除了爱应有尽有，而爱是可以用金钱，用地位，用上等人的体面买到的，即使买不到，也可以得到一种相当好的替代品。  
“为什么选我？”他问，“你若是想羞辱我，不必搭上你自己。你想羞辱你爸，可你爸已经死了。”  
“我挺喜欢你的。”  
这并不算假话，段宜恩的确是动过心思，13岁的王嘉尔站在朱红色的台阶上看他，脸上堆满甜蜜讨好的笑容，眼睛深处却相当寂寞。他只看了一眼，却记了很久。  
是弟弟也没有关系，段家没人会承认一个混迹青楼的下等人，若有哪个不识眼色的，段宜恩也有办法让他永远闭上嘴。他们两个，身上流着的血各有一半源自正厅里那具枯骨，都带着恨和怨，带着刻骨的毒，毒上加毒，便尽可以抵消了。  
王嘉尔会恨他，会想方设法杀掉他，他不在乎。他习惯了刺激，人人都想杀他，加上枕边人的那一份，未尝不可。  
又或者，他存了一点微弱的希望……  
“我不喜欢你，也不恨你。”王嘉尔说，“你想怎么样对我都可以。”  
他可以当他的娈宠，也可以在人前和他扮演兄友弟恭，段宜恩收留了他，这是他报答他的一部分。但同时，他也不会坐以待毙。  
“我会时不时想要杀掉你的，哥哥。”他迎着段宜恩的目光，很坦然地说，脸上是惯常的讨好笑容。他看起来既甜美，又恶毒。  
段宜恩怔了片刻，了然地笑起来。  
“说实话我也有同样的想法。”他俯下身，重新堵上王嘉尔的唇。  
“你可以尽力一试。”

——END——


End file.
